Hayato Ichimonji
} - Sugaya's= } - KR Spirit= } - }} |name = Hayato Ichimonji |status = Alive (2014) |shadeofcolor = red |gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man |type = Protagonist Hero |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Raid of the Demon Sabotegron |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 44 (original) 5 (V3) 3 (X) 2 (Stronger) 8 (Skyrider) 7 (Black RX) 4 (Specials) 12 (movies) |casts = Takeshi Sasaki Takahiro Fujimoto (Voice in most Heisei era movies and specials) Yuuki Anai (Voice in Super Hero Taisen Z) Hiroshi Kamiya (Voice in Kamen Rider Taisen) Kunihiro Kawamoto (Voice in Super Hero Taisen GP) |label = Kamen Rider 2 |label2 = Kamen Rider 2 Shocker Rider Number 12 |complex2= |-|1= Kamen Rider 2 |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Shocker Rider Number 12 }} is , a character from the Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programs. The secondary Protagonist of the series, like Kamen Rider 1, is a motorcycle-riding superhero modeled upon a grasshopper. Personality Ichimonji is an optimistic man who tries to make people happy and cheerful even in the darkest moments despite his own misfortunes. Although he originally resented his cybernetic enhancements, he has nonetheless learned to live with it as he fights evil around the world. It was hinted that the reason Ichimonji is a photographer is because he wanted to capture the smiles of people. Originally, Ichimonji was rather naive, hot headed, and simple in contrast to the more sharp and calm personality Hongo had. It was after sometime did Ichimonji learn to think more with his head and matured to the point where he became a mentor to Kazami alongside Hongo. Although he matured more, Ichimonji doesn't seem to have lost his kindness and good nature as shown in later episodes and sequels. It was hinted in one of the Climax Hero games that Ichimonji is a strict teacher compared to Hongo throughout dialogue between him (Ichimonji) and Kazami. Biography Born October 10, 1949, Hayato Ichimonji is a free-lance photographer, kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. Before Shocker scientists had a chance to brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as Kamen Rider 1 and Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Hongo back, it's Ichimonji who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider 2 is back to help Rider 1 to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. V3 .]] The Double Riders next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider. The titular V3 was Shiro Kazami, a junior of Hongo's, and begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organization. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". After fighting and being unable to stop Bazooka Turtle (presumably due to giving Kazami a portion of their power which temporarily weakened them) they decided to stop Bazooka turtle by unleashing their full power to stun him and grabbed him while jumping at a great height to detonate the atomic bomb. The Double Riders were initially thought to be killed by said bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. X When Tachibana Tobei was captured by Leech Dracula, he appeared and saved Tobei. While X remained to face Leech Dracula, Rider 2 and V3 went ahead to stop King Dark at once, however, Kind Dark easily sealed the path to him, avoiding facing them. X would later be defeated and captured by the villain monster Tiger Nero, who wanted the plans for the RS Mechanism, which G.O.D. would use to create a powerful weapon, in exchange for his rescue. Tobei Tachibana gave the plans, only to be captured too, but he had also called Shiro Kazami, who transformed into V3 and saved them. However, they were unable to recover the plans. In a later encounter, when Tiger Nero attempted to use the newly built weapon against them, however, it turns out that one of G.O.D.'s scientists was actually Ichimonji Hayato, who sabotaged the experiment. The three Riders fighting together stopped Nero, only to be challenged by King Dark. Rider 2, V3 and X all went their own ways looking for G.O.D.'s main base, but neither Rider 2 nor V3 found it on time, leaving the final battle to X by himself. Stronger ''.]] After the destruction of the previous evil organizations, he returns with 1, coming back from India to rescue Stronger who was hanging on a waterfall from Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight who trying to lure and trap X and Amazon. Later he fights as well as nearly loses against Marshal Machine while Kamen Rider 1 fights against Armored Knight and Kamen Rider Stronger fights against Commander Jishaku. After Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight were defeated and captured by 1 and Stronger, he points a gun against Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight and tries to negotiate with Marshal Machine by telling him if he wants his two subordinates alive, he must release both Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman. However, Marshal Machine tells them that if his two subordinates are not released, he will order his troops to kill both V3 and Riderman. Just when it seemed like there was no choice but to free both his two subordinates until Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon appeared to tell them that is no longer needed since they freed both V3 and Riderman as they regroup with the others again. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes them, Delza Army's Great Leader. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Gel-Shocker and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing about everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Ichimonji Hayato, Kamen Rider 2, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple '''Revolving Kick' to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX .]] Kamen Rider 2, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. Crisis immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Rider 2 and the others introduce themselves to Kohtaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX. Kohtaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kohtaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Rider 2 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out 2 and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Rider 2 and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. They repeatedly recovered from the Riders' attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, and faces other Riders. Meanwhile, Crisis forces start a human hunt. Rider 1 and 2 arrive to help Kohtaro face Chaps troops. Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX soon follow. V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near the combat zone where Rider 2, alongside the other Riders, were helping. Jark challenges Kohtaro to a duel, and he accepts, rejecting the help of the other Riders. Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement The Emperor Crisis calls Kohtaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 2 and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kohtaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces. After Kohtaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kohtaro. Rider 2 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. Rider 2 arived with his New Cyclone alongside Riders 1 and V3 in their New Cyclone and Hurricane bike. When A.R. Shadowmoon is thrown onto Dai-Shocker's castle, he participates in the All Riders Kick, using his standard Rider Kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadowmoon and the Shocker castle. Afterwards, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, appeared from the rubles of the castle, and Decade merged with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, Rider 2, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamen Ride cards to power up the giant Decade's final attack, destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, Rider 2 silently gave a goodbye to Decade alongside Riders 1 and V3, and left through a dimensional wall with all the other Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed wasn't negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader with the help of all the other Kamen Riders. Movie War Mega Max In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, Hayato appears during the prologue, battling the forces of Foundation X alongside Hongo in Europe. Later, they join with the other members of the Seven Legendary Riders to confront Foundation X's Lem Kannagi, only to fall into Kannagi's trap and be caught in an energy beam. Later, when Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi chase Kannagi to Foundation X's spaceport, they make Kannagi drop a briefcase during the ensuing struggle. Gentaro opens it and finds four Astroswitches and three Core Medals, bearing the markings of the Seven Legendary Riders. These turn out to be the Riders themselves, turned into this state by Kannagi's trap and restored when OOO and Fourze use the items in a Scanning Charge and Limit Break, respectively. Foundation X unveils its trump card, copies of the Sonozaki Family Dopants (Terror, Claydoll, R Nasca and Smilidon) and Greeed (Uva, Kazari, Mezool, and Gamel), and the Seven Riders offer to stay and fight them so Eiji and Gentaro can pursue Kannagi into space. Hayato battles the copy Gamel, finishing it with his Rider Punch. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, said their goodbyes to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen Rider 2 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Rider 2 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Rider 2 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He is seen in the final battle fighting Zangyack Commander Daiyarl in the background with GoggleBlack, and then kicking a Sugoumin. Super Hero Taisen Z , Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Kamen Rider 2 was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . Rider 2 is seen facing Chinomanako, while the combined forces of superheroes turn the tide against the Madou army. They line up and use their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After is destroyed and the battle ends, Rider 2 appears standing on a cliff with all the other veteran heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Rider 2, along with Rider 1 and V3, arrive where the ToQgers are as they fight Kamen Rider Fifteen before the enemy retreats. Kamen Rider Taisen substituted with Black)]] Rider #2 joins the Showa Riders in their war with the Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, #2 is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He performs his Rider Punch on Decade, the two Riders taking each other out at the same time and transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. The Double Riders were mentioned in the photo after a Roidmude case was shown to have an involvement with Shocker. While the Double Riders were on a trip back home after defeating the Great Leader, suddenly, a mysterious car blocks their path, revealing Kamen Rider 3, a Rider created to eliminate the Double Riders. He easily overpowered and killed them in an explosion. Due to his existence, the timeline was greatly altered, with Shocker having achieved full global domination and the majority of succeeding Kamen Riders become brainwashed to serve them. However, after the Great Leader was turned in Rider Robo, there's a moment when he and Rider 1 are revived, freeing also to the other Riders from their mind control. However, after this, some Riders were erased from existence, leaving he, Rider 1, Rider 3, and other remaining Riders (including Drive), facing the final battle, joining forces with Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Chou Super Hero Taisen Other appearances Kamen Rider SD Kamen Rider 2: The second Kamen Rider, Rider 2 is apparently on vacation in the tropics with his squad, only making a brief cameo towards the end of the movie. He is on the same squad as Amazon and Stronger. He appears in his red gloves form. He rides in his New-Cyclone motorcycle. Super Hero Taihen Rider 2 appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. When it's revealed that net movie director Hiroyuki Kato was the murder culprit, 2 holds up and as one of several Riders and Rangers holding Super Sentai and Kamen Rider merchandise respectively, when the explain to the Kato that all the Riders love Super Sentai and vice versa. Shin Kamen Rider Spirits The first volume of the revived Kamen Rider Spirits Manga gives readers a more detailed origin story of Hayato and how he became Kamen Rider 2. After witnessing Kamen Rider 1's battle with Bat Man from afar while on a rooftop, Hayato began investigating Kamen Rider and Shocker's activities. He then observed Takeshi Hongo from a distance and took photographs of him from 800 meters away, which Takeshi detects thanks to his super hearing. He then was followed by Takeshi on his motorbike and the young photojournalist said he simply wants the truth and has learned about Shocker. Hongo was silent about the issue and after leaping over an oncoming truck, told Hayato to stay away from Shocker if he valued his life. Hayato introduced himself to Hongo and told him he would still pursue the truth regardless. Hayato interviews victims and relatives of Shocker victims, who try to convince Hayato of their story and give details on Shocker. As he gets angry about all the pain the organization has caused, he then gets a call from Ruriko Midorikawa who wishes to speak with him. He learns her father's murderer was not who she thought it was and wants Hayato to drop the investigation. Hayato asks her if she knows the Kamen Rider and correctly deduces that he is Takeshi Hongo, which causes her to slap him after his teasing and prodding. The manga then showcases an alternate version of Episode 13, with Hayato witnessing Takeshi become Kamen Rider while observing the FBI trying to investigate Shocker. While Kamen Rider is pre-occupied with the Revived Kaijin army, the agents on the stakeout are ambushed by more of the Kaijin. Most of them are killed, but Hayato rushes in to save the last two, beating down the Kaijin with his bare hands. Dr. Shinigami observes these events and decides Hayato would be the perfect candidate for "The Next" project. Shinigami then orders the monsters to capture Hayato, who despite his injuries manages to fend them off long enough for the other FBI agents to escape. When the agents bring a blueprint of a Shocker base in Yumesima Landfill to Ruriko, Kamen Rider investigates with Kazuya Taki and finds Hayato converted into a cyborg. He saves him, but Hayato is unable to control his super strength. Hayato at first doesn't accept what he is, but then comes to the aid of Kamen Rider when Shocker sends the Shocker Riders to destroy him, christening himself as Kamen Rider 2. While looking around the base, Ruriko finds a fleet of motorcycles and steals one for Hayato to ride. After a long and brutal fight, Hayato destroys the last Shocker Rider with his first true Rider Punch. Hayato then collapses from his injuries and Takeshi repairs his body, lamenting that maybe he should not have saved him as now he has led another down the hellish path he walks. Takeshi thinks that his humanity made him desire a friend to quell his loneliness, and as if a twisted answer to his desire, another individual has become like him. However, Hayato accepts what he is and wants to fight alongside him. The volume ends by stating that despite Takeshi's lament, nine heroes now walk the same path as Takeshi. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 2 has appeared in various video games. A new character created to be Kamen Rider's rival. He is a mutant modeled after a mantis or a long-horned beetle. His design differs depending on the game, such as in Gaia Saver, where one of his arms resembles the petal of a carnivorous plant. Moreover, his body is colored green in the games, but is depicted as blue in official illustrations. http://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E3%83%A9%E3%82%A4%E3%83%80%E3%83%BC%E3%82%AD%E3%83%A9%E3%83%BCIn Battle Dodge Ball 2, he appears as a member of the Shocker Eagles team. In Gaia Saver, he is actually a brainwashed remodified version of Kamen Rider 2.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compati_Hero_Series#Villains Kamen Rider Club Rider 2 appears as one of six Riders who fight Shocker in Kamen Rider Club, being one of the first three which are available from the start. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 is controlled by Player 2 alongside Player 1's Hongo/Rider 1 in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Kamen Rider on PlayStation Rider 2 appears with Rider 1 in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. In the "Kamen Rider Story" the player must defeat the evil Shocker organization to restore the peace by battling against 6 combatmen before fighting against Shocker kaijin, if the kaijin or player's health is 50% or less, the game automatically switches the position of the player on the screen. If all Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin are defeated, the player will immediately fight against Great Leader without fighting combatmen or switching around. In "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player succesfully passes the 8th round,the player's Shocker kaijin turns into Saikyō Kaijin (最強怪人) which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Hayato Ichimonji/Rider 2 is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Takeshi Hongo, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki and Kohtaro Minami. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu In this crossover PS2 game, Ichimonji appears as Hongo is incapacitated, and takes over his role in the 1971 timeline for a short period. Ichimonji appears in his second costume (although his original outfit is available as an unlockable) and shares most of Hongo's Finishers. Hayato's orignial actor, Takeshi Sasaki returned to voice the character. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race Rider 2 appears riding the Cyclone and New Cyclone in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 "To Be Added" Climax Heroes series "To be added" Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Rider #2 is among the Showa Riders who make their Battride War debut in this game. Althought Rider 2 is thought to be an easy character to pick, but he has a hidden R1 function like W FangJoker and his separate left-half Kamen Rider Joker. His hidden R1 function is a Quick Cancel, giving Rider 2 cancelling the attack and making him the most powerful Rider to do an infinite combo. Fighting skills Even at the start of his appearance Ichimonji was already a six degree judo black belt and a five degree in karate showcasing his skills. After becoming Kamen Rider 2, Ichimonji became strong enough to defeat Shocker cyborgs that even Hongo initially couldn't defeat on his own showing how much of a gap there was between them. After Hongo trained and became physically stronger it seemed Hongo has surpassed Ichimonji. Ichimonji does still show a lot of skill though, and can still keep up with Hongo in a tag battle. Even though Hongo is the more famed one in terms of skill, one shouldn't underestimate Ichimonji for just his strength. Kamen Rider 2 - New= while gaining an upgrade to his capabilities to the extent of surviving and apparently unharmed by the effects of a nuclear bomb. Retaining his great strength from the original stage, Hayato now maintains the title of , an aspect later passed to Kamen Rider V3. - Dark Green Helmet= New 2 Sometimes, Hayato's helmet would take on the coloration of his old helmet, to further differentiate 2 from 1. }} }} - Shocker Rider Number 12= Shocker Rider Number 12 The original form of Hayato Ichimonji as he debuted in the original Manga, this was the form Hayato maintained before being brutally kicked by Takeshi in the head, resulting in a return of Hayato's memories. Ironically, he and other Shocker Rider in this manga were made in similar designs and appearances, identical to that of Rider 2. }} Techniques * Rider Kick **Rider Kaiten Kick **Rider Manji Kick *Rider Punch *Rider Chop *Rider Gaeshi **Rider Ni-dan Gaeshi *Rider Hoden *Rider Double Kick * Rider Triple Kick * Rider Super High Kick * Rider Double Chop * Rider Synchro Equipment Typhoon The is Kamen Rider 2's transformation belt which has the same functions just like Hongo. His belt has a red strap through the course of the series. Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 400 km/h (248 mph) *'Jump Power': 30 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 200 horsepower. *'Designer': Hiroshi Midorikawa *'Base Model': Suzuki T20 (original model); Honda SL350K1 (original model prior to henshin; second model) A machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo, Taki and Tobei. Cyclone takes the form of an on-road bike and can be ridden by people other than Ichimonji. When Ichimonji transforms into Masked Rider the switch for the bike is also activated and the bike becomes an off-road bike. The bike is able to handle any kind of terrain and can even ride vertically up walls. New Cyclone *'Maximum Speed': 500 km/h (310 mph) *'Jump Power': 50 m (40 m after alteration) *'Engine': Nuclear Engine, 250 horsepower. *'Designer': Takeshi Hongo, Kazuya Taki, and Tobei Tachibana *'Base Model': Suzuki Hustler TS250III; Honda CB1300 Super Bol D'Or (The First/The Next) The second machine given to Ichimonji by Hongo, Taki and Tobei. New Cyclone has the same abilities as Hongo’s altered Cyclone. In Kamen Rider The First & Kamen Rider the Next, Ichimonji obtains his own bike named the "Cyclone II", like Hongo, Ichimonji rides the Cyclone even in human form or rider form. Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider 2. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider 2, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Kamen Rider 2. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. The 2 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 2, along with Rider 1, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 2 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard s Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 2. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2, created when Rider 2 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider 2's Rider Punch gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It's styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: 2 (Nigō) Arms: Chikara no Nigō, Let's go! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Hayato Ichimonji was played by in the original Kamen Rider. After the conclusion of the original series, Takeshi reprised his role in the next, Kamen Rider V3, and later series as well such as the movie Kamen Rider X: Five Riders vs. King Dark, Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider). *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009), Kamen Rider 2 was voiced by . *In 2011, Takeshi Sasaki returned to voice Kamen Rider 2 in the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, alongside Hiroshi Fujioka and Hiroshi Miyauchi. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (2011), (2012) and (2014), 2 was once again voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto. *In (2013), 2 was voiced by . *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014), 2 was voiced by . *In , he was voiced by . Helmet Kamen Rider 2 originally appeared with a dark green/silver helmet, when his costume was updated as Kamen Rider New 2, he had a silver helmet as with Kamen Rider New 1. In Rider 2's return in the movie V3, he had a dark green helmet, possibly because of how similiar his design is to Rider 1's final suit. However, in the tv show, Rider 2 reappeared with the light helmet The same happened in X's tv show and movie, with Rider 2 having a dark helmet in Five Riders vs. King Dark, but a light one for his tv appearance. Finally, in Stronger, Rider 2 reappeared with an even darker, basically black helmet, which kept being used for all of his appearances up until the Kamen Rider ZX TV special. He returned to the light helmet during Kamen Rider Black RX and his first two Heisei crossover appearances, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and Let's Go Kamen Riders, but in Movie War Mega Max, the black helmet returned and was also used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. The helmet returned to its light color in and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. The black helmet is also used in Kamen Rider Spirits and Kamen Rider SD. Notes *The character of Kamen Rider 2 was created when Hiroshi Fujioka suffered a motorcycle accident when doing his own stunts as Kamen Rider. With Fujioka unable to play his role, the show producers chose to create another Kamen Rider, with a different stunt actor for action scenes. *Due his long experience as well as the amazing feats he has shown throughout the series, Ichimonji may well be one of the most powerful Riders in the franchise. **The exact upper limits of his trademark super strength are unknown, but it was demonstrated in a chapter of Kamen Rider Spirits that Hayato can lift a tank and hurl it a few feet away. *It seems that Ichimonji didn't go to college as hinted in the Kamen Rider series unlike his predecessor Hongo or their direct successor Kazami. *Kamen Rider 2 was also the first Kamen Rider to have a transformation movement. Most of the Kamen Riders after him follow this trend. Later, Kamen Rider 1 also adopts his own transformation movement. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 19: Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido **Episode 20: Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 23: Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 25: Defeat Kinokomolg! **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 28: Underground Monster Mogurang **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall **Episode 30: Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 32: Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian **Episode 33: Steel Monster, Armadillong **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 36: Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus **Episode 37: Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 43: Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack **Episode 44: Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 46: Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger **Episode 47: The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller **Episode 48: Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 50: Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35/Finale: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 36: Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! **Episode 37: The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? **Episode 39: Help! Two Riders!! Mother Becomes a Demon **Episode 40: Chase, Hayato! The Kappa's Bowl Flies Through the Sky **Episode 53: The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} External links *[http://www.igadevil.com/KamenRiders/kamenrider2.html Kamen Rider 2 at Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page] Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:TOS Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Revived Riders